


[K][千出]12个情人节

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]12个情人节

7月14日（Silver Day）

“草薙哥！我回来了……”

“辛苦了！威士忌加冰，慰劳品，好好享受！”

“这种热死人的天还出来闹事的人真是——麻烦死了！”

“喂，别在这大吼大叫的，吵着安娜午睡！”

“草薙哥，你越来越婆婆妈妈了……就跟出羽一样……”

“你说什么，混小子！……咦……我的打火机呢？”

“不！我什么都没说……”

“呼——谢了——你小子什么时候有个这么漂亮的打火机，白银复古，像是古董款咧，女人送的？”

“不是！上个月出羽送的生日礼物。”

“出羽的品味还是不错的。不枉我亲自把他拉进来——”

“说得好像我是买一送一来着，没人要似的……”

“不是买一送一是什么！当初是谁跟着出羽过来死皮赖脸说非要加入不可的？你们两个混蛋还在我的酒吧门口大吵大闹！”

“谁叫出羽什么都不告诉我……就一个劲地拦着不准我加入！就他一个人拉风可不行！”

“他才不会觉得拉风……他那是在维护你……”

“可是草薙哥你一听出羽说了两句马上就同意让我加入了！而且，而且好歹我还通过了尊哥的测试！证明我有资格加入啦！”

“得了吧！当时出羽跟我介绍说你是他的青梅竹马，我以为你们是一样的！”

“诶？！什么意思？”

 

8月14日(Green Day)

“你是要把白痴的名号贯彻下去吗？”出羽打开家门劈头就是毫不留情的吐槽。

门外灰绿色的天空电闪雷鸣，无不宣示着台风天的放肆。站在门口全身被雨水浇透的千岁头发湿哒哒地贴在脸上，垂头丧气，活像无辜被抛弃的宠物。

活该！出门前不看看天，哪个女人会笨到明知大雷雨的跟你去海滩约会！

不忍心看着家里木地板要被迫吸收某人头上身上滴下来的雨水，出羽勉强压下了到嘴边的吐槽，认命地接纳了这个不速之客，并一脚把他踹进了浴室。

出羽有时会无聊地想，自己上辈子是不是欠了千岁什么。不然现在为什么会拿自己的T恤给那家伙穿，拿着毛巾替他擦头发，还要听他碎碎念。

“为什么你用薰衣草味道的沐浴露，很娘诶。”

“我喜欢，你管我！”

千岁抬起胳膊细细嗅了嗅，仰头冲着出羽很厚面皮地笑笑，“不过我不讨厌这种味道。”

“有意见的话滚回家去！”出羽停下手中的动作，“切，都不知道你大雨天的跑来做什么。”

“我也不知道。被放鸽子之后不知不觉就来了……”千岁像只慵懒的猫儿伸了个懒腰，“有吃的吗，我饿了。”

“没有。外卖现在也不会送货。冰箱里能吃的只有昨天买的西瓜……”

“我们来玩敲西瓜吧！”千岁的情绪永远跟着思维一样跳跃。

西瓜摆上桌子的一刹那，房间橘黄的灯光仿佛就变成了耀眼的阳光，窗外轰鸣的雷雨声也如同拍岸的海浪声……两个已经成年的大男人的心更是飘回到了童年的暑假。

千岁发现，出羽一旦没有了眼镜智商就急降了，蒙着眼居然连指挥都听不懂，怎么都敲不中目标，还几乎撞上橱柜。千岁逮着这个难得的嘲笑出羽的机会，笑得捂着肚子蹲下来了。

出羽有点恼羞成怒，扯下布条径直砸了西瓜随手抄起一块就糊上千岁的脸。可怜的食物在二人上蹿下跳互相投掷中完全碎成了渣渣。玩闹过后肚子饿得咕咕叫的两个笨蛋还要收拾满屋子的狼藉。难得的，是相视彼此的狼狈模样开怀大笑。

后来，每逢夏季台风天，千岁和出羽就待在家里极尽各种幼稚的嬉戏。

这是，只属于他们之间的秘密。

9月14日(Music Day & Photo Day)

在旁边的神社举行月见祭之前，千岁以方便去Bar Homra、顺便帮忙分担租金为由，强行搬进了出羽的公寓。

入侵的那人不仅没有丝毫愧疚，反而拉着出羽说要带他去祭典搭讪。

出羽被迫穿着千岁的浴衣。惯常戴着的礼帽被千岁说不搭就随手扔得远远的。失去帽子令出羽浑身都不自在，心里老觉得缺了什么，手总不自觉地去抓头发。

“别抓了。再抓就秃的了！”

哼——不想理会千岁的揶揄，出羽的手又不知不觉往头上摸，却迅速被扣住手腕。

“固执的老头子！”千岁凑近认真端详出羽的脸，轻呼一口气，带着烟味的气流撩起出羽的几缕额发，“这么看还不错嘛，只比我差一点点而已。放心，我带着你，女孩子绝对不会拒绝的！”

还在得意洋洋的千岁自以为做了一件什么丰功伟绩，却没留意有点发愣的出羽悄悄染上了薄红的脸庞，自顾自就牵扯着对方直奔祭典现场。

一串团子能吃多久？没有人会认真算过吧。

出羽只知自己还没吞下第三颗团子，已经先后有四五个小女生前来询问终端号码。他其实并不喜欢吱吱喳喳的女孩子包围自己的感觉，还在盘算着应该怎样拒绝。但转头对上千岁带着怨恨的目光，马上就改变了主意。

漫不经心地绕着各个摊位走了几个圈，出羽实在想佩服自己的一心多用，居然能一边应付女孩子们的嬉笑，一边无聊到把每处的货品价格都记了下来，还能时不时戏谑地瞥上被无视的千岁几眼，瞧着他的表情越来越阴沉。

心情简直好得不得了，真是这么多年来最有趣的一个祭典。

不耐烦的千岁最终还是忍无可忍，连祭典的鼓点还没敲响，在正式的赏月活动开始之前就拉着出羽往回走。

大概二人都没意识到，千岁拽着出羽的手整晚都没有松开过。

 

10月14日（Wine Day）

十束交游广泛是众所周知的事情，有人形容过他的人脉网络复杂得堪比蜘蛛网。昨天可以跟海边的渔民扯上关系拉回一大箱鱼，今天就可以跟酒庄攀上亲戚换来顶级的红酒。

当然，天下没有免费的午餐……嗯，红酒也没有免费的……凡事总有个代价。于是，十束这次付出的是——直接卖了千岁和出羽。

对于十束笑眯眯的拜托，二人根本没有办法拒绝，谁知道假如拒绝的话会有什么后果在等着。而且是有打工费的，千岁考虑了一下提前“月光”的钱包，终于还是心不甘情不愿地在大清早任由出羽拎着去了山里的酒庄。

“别勒得这么紧行不行啊，透不过气了！”

“你丢不丢脸啊！连系个领带都不会！”出羽无视千岁的挣扎，把领带结向上又推高了一点，“还好意思号称吠舞罗第一大帅哥？！”

“帅哥跟打领带没有半毛钱关系好不好！”故意作对似的，千岁赌气将领带拉松了一点，“你以为我是你啊，不就是个公司的临时工还天天穿着西装打领带去上班。”

“这叫尊重！懂不懂！”

“不懂！凭什么今天你不用勒着脖子做人而我要做吊死鬼？”千岁拍掉出羽的手，心生不忿地解开衬衫最上面的扣子，快憋屈死了！

“因为今天给婚礼当服务生的是你而不是我。”出羽的语气里带点幸灾乐祸，“我只是来帮忙做会计的。”

“看我待会不把这破布条给烧了！”

“喂——”出羽一把扯住那根令千岁抓狂的领带，强迫他拉近与自己的距离听清楚接下来的威胁，“你别忘了今天要是搞砸的话，就拿不到工资，你这个月还·没·付·房·租！”

“切——知道了……”

还好酒庄老板的婚礼顺顺利利地进行到最后——新娘的花球在半空划了条漂亮的弧线，引来众女宾的尖叫哄抢。

千岁竟看呆了这一幕。

“你别告诉我打算在这里勾搭个女人回去。”出羽冷不防冒出来朝那个色胚的脑袋敲了一下，顺便从他手上的托盘中拿过一杯酒。

“诶？痛！你的工作完成了？”千岁才蓦然回过神来。

“嗯。”出羽轻呷一口高脚杯内的红酒，品质的确不错，难怪十束非想要这里的红酒不可。

“我刚才突然想起——”放下托盘，千岁也拿起一杯酒倚在出羽身旁，“以前，她……说过想要这样的婚礼……”

“你……耿耿于怀？”

“或许吧……以前我也想过，等哪天我这辈子最爱的那个人出现，我就像刚才的结婚誓言一样奉上一辈子的承诺！”

“那……我祝你早日找到那个人……”出羽笑笑，跟千岁轻碰了一下酒杯，一饮而尽，“这样我就可以甩了你这个大包袱！”

在两只玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆响声的同时，千岁感到了困惑，他看不懂出羽说刚才那句话时候的眼神。总觉得，那种有点黯淡的眼神中包含着太复杂的情绪，他就是不明白。但有一点他明白，自己对于最后一句很不爽，立马回击：“你可别想甩开我，我铁定一辈子麻烦死你！”

 

11月14日（Orange Day Movie Day）

头颅内像灌了铅一样沉。

迷蒙中睁开眼睛，发现身处的是自己的房间，空气中淡淡飘荡的薰衣草味道让人感到安心。

随手抽出外套胡乱披上，千岁光着脚踱去厨房拉开冰箱门，闭着眼睛都知道里面无论何时都整齐码着一整排番茄汁等着自己。

冰冷的果汁灌下去让宿醉的脑袋清醒了不少。

再晃荡去阳台想抽根烟看见原来已经时近黄昏。点燃香烟，无聊地对着阳台外的景色发呆，自己是什么时候养成到阳台抽烟的习惯的？第一次在家里吸烟熏到对方被骂不要制造二手烟之后？还是每次吸烟就看到那皱起的眉头之后？

橘色的夕阳下，原本还在小公园嬉闹的孩子陆陆续续散去，只剩下一两个锲而不舍练习棒球的小子。

啊，挥棒的姿势不对。

千岁自知没什么资格去评论他人。毕竟，球棒对于吠舞罗来说用法异于常人。记忆隐约浮起，还只有十来岁左右的自己领着仅有的一个“跟班”去跟另一群小混蛋争夺河边的空地——丢脸的是，拖着球棒的自己几乎毫无作用，反而是旁边戴着眼镜斯斯文文的“跟班”打跑对家救了自己一命。那家伙从来没跟我说过他偷偷跑去学了空手道……再后来赢得那块空地怎样处置就记不清了，无外乎吃吃喝喝打打闹闹，练习棒球什么的那还真没有过一次……

嗯，明天是15号了吧，七五三节——

谁会记得清楚五岁时候的事情啊。像个娃娃一样任由父母摆布一层一层套上和服然后去神社参拜，这种事情有什么好记住的。那个，那个和自己名字一样的千岁糖，味道好像还不错——对了，自己一时好奇把一根千岁糖塞到了旁边穿西装参拜的小孩的手上，那个脸圆扑扑眼睛挺大可惜架着个眼镜的小子，挺可爱。在老家这种小地方穿西装过七五三节的小孩确是稀罕。后来才知道那是自家隔壁新来的邻居……

被秋日傍晚微暖的温度包围，走马灯一般的胡思乱想之中，千岁又有点想睡觉。

玄关处适时传来钥匙转动的声音，让昏昏欲睡的千岁没由来地感到一丝兴奋，紧随而来的是唠唠叨叨却听着舒服的招呼声，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家。”

12月14日（Hug Day）

冬天似乎来得有点晚，12月中才下第一场雪。大雪足足下了一整天，堆积起来连电车都逼停了。

车内的广播说最起码要2个小时以上才能重新开动。要么等，要么选择其他交通工具。

有不耐烦的乘客开始逃离电车转乘出租车。但对于打零工的年轻人来说镇目町太远，打出租车实在太奢侈，只能在越来越清冷的车厢内安静等待。

终端传来新闻，晚上的温度会大幅度降低，请各位市民做好御寒准备。

百无聊赖的千岁瞄了一眼终端就习惯性地摸出香烟，换来的却是身旁出羽的皱眉怒视，无奈把那上瘾的玩意儿塞回口袋。

为什么突然有种感觉，自己搬进公寓之后，出羽皱眉头的次数好像就增多了，混合着忧虑、愤怒等等奇怪情绪的表情——其实自己并不愿意看见这样子的出羽，至少，不希望自己是诱因。

无端的冲动，千岁侧过身伸手想去抚平出羽还皱着的眉头。

手指，轻巧地绕过帽檐，从鼻梁慢慢向额头移动，轻轻摩挲着那片肌肤的微温。

出羽眼内由怪责转为疑惑，有点不好意思，赶快把千岁的手给掰了下来，摸到的是对方手心的微凉。

千岁的心脏跳动频率飞速上升，明明在夜店勾搭女人都不曾有这种悸动。他很清楚刚才的举动非常失礼，担心下一秒出羽就会发飙——下一秒也的确是被吓住了，被自己吓的，心里有个更加失礼的念头——这个呆呆的会不好意思的出羽，真是该死的可爱。

出羽一声不吭，似乎没有生气，反而是将自己的长围巾抽出一半圈在千岁的脖子上。

围巾的限制，两人的脑袋挨得极近，连彼此的呼吸都能感受得到，是比拥有的赤色力量更甚的灼热。雪夜里静谧的车厢中，就这么依偎着进入梦乡。

迷糊中，不知道是不是幻觉，千岁隐约觉得出羽的手指缠上了自己的手指，分外温暖。

1月14日(Diary Day)

“出羽君，你的背上是不是有什么东西？”出羽刚刚走进Bar Homra，眼尖的十束就发现了他的外套上的异常，随手帮他揭了下来。

一张普通得不能更烂大街的便利贴，唯一的不同之处只是上面画了个简单的笑脸。

便利贴是家里最近大量出现的东西。

出羽不喜欢使用这些一次性的东西。无奈千岁最近总是到早上才回来，而自己已经出门去打工了，交错的时间令两人连说句话的机会都没有。想说的事情不过是鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，非要动用终端去找千岁说的话，感觉好像个极力挽回出轨丈夫的怨妇一样，出羽自问做不出来。

莫名其妙地感到焦躁。

焦躁再和起床气相乘的结果就是心不在焉地失手打碎了放在水槽边的几只玻璃杯。为什么要在赶着上班的时间……出羽望着满地玻璃碎片呆了几分钟，有点赌气地转身离开。

华灯初上，满目的繁华也不能点亮灰了一天的心。想起还有一地狼藉等着自己收拾就连食欲都锐减了。拎着冷冰冰的便当挪进厨房，却发现自己早上制造的残骸已经消失不见。

视线被冰箱门上的一抹艳色所吸引——

“To D：你没事吧？我已经收拾好了，要小心点哦。”便利贴上熟悉的字迹，附加末尾简陋的笑脸，足以令出羽轻笑，心尖上的乌云悄悄退散。

自己想得太复杂的问题原来根本不值一提。

慢慢出羽发现家里除了冰箱门上以外还有好几处地方都被贴上了带有笑脸标志的便利贴，都是自己抱怨过要修理的地方，烧了的电灯、拧坏的水龙头……而后，便利贴魔法起效后全部都焕然一新！

“To D：快给我点赞！以后有贴标志的全部归我负责！”

小小的便利贴，小小的标志，小小的期待，满满的却是涨满胸口的甜蜜。

“这不过是千岁那家伙的恶作剧，请不要在意。”从十束手上接过便利贴，出羽笑着作出解释。

还是很眼尖的十束分明看见出羽将那小纸条对折，悄悄放进贴近胸口的口袋。

 

2月14日（Valentine's Day)

情人节的夜晚，挂好“停止营业”的牌子，草薙出云一通电话就把自家小弟全部叫到酒吧里集合。

“喏，好好拿着，人人有份。”草薙把缠着红色丝带的小盒子派到每人的手上，“要心怀感激收下哦。”

“是！谢谢安娜！”一堆大男孩齐声的道谢把安坐在赤王身边的安娜弄得小脸红彤彤的。

赤王大人还是一如既往地不在状况之中。连小安娜把亲手制作的巧克力送到他的嘴边，他也只是面无表情地嚼嚼就咽了下去。

“尊，好吃吗？”

“嗯……”

“情人节快乐……”

“嗯……”

总觉得有点羡慕……至于是羡慕被投喂的老大呢，还是羡慕能亲手投喂倾慕对象的大小姐呢，千岁就分不清了。下意识偷偷地向出羽的方向瞄了一眼，却看见那人正踏出酒吧大门逐渐远离自己的视线。

“干嘛不叫上我就自己回家啊？”千岁此刻倒是顺从本心追了上去。

“嗯？今天是情人节啊。”出羽对于千岁跟着自己反而是显得有点惊讶。

“那又怎样！”

“你每年的情人节不是向来都很忙的么？每年都收到那么多巧克力。”大概意识到自己的语气含着酸，出羽慌忙再补上一句，“都不知道那些女人看上你这个白痴什么！”

“受欢迎的男人肯定收获丰富的啦。不过我的巧克力全都被你扔掉了！”

“那是谁把满屋子的巧克力都拆了包装又不吃摊在哪儿招惹来一堆蚂蚁？！不处理掉的话房子就没法住了！我可不想半夜被蚂蚁抬走！”

“这个嘛……对不起啦。”千岁故作尴尬地搔搔头发。却在心里吐了一下舌头，才不告诉你就知道你是洁癖，故意让你扔了家里所有的巧克力呢！谁叫你居然收下不知道哪个女人送的巧克力！就是很不爽！嘛，每年的豪华收获连坐牺牲了有点可惜就是了……

“哼，这笔账就算了。”

“好，那算另一笔账。”问题是千岁不依不饶，半是开玩笑半认真的模样，“你把我所有收获都扔掉了，怎么赔偿我啊？”

“我发现你今天特别无聊!赔偿是吧——”本来就疲惫加上烦扰心情不是太好，面对看似无理取闹的千岁，出羽有点生气，随手拆开刚才得到的巧克力就往他的嘴里塞。

冲动是魔鬼。

被怒火掩盖了理智，出羽用力过猛把自己的手指也放进了千岁的嘴里,进退两难。

口腔内的巧克力柔软融化，舌尖卷起巧克力就能滑过薄凉的指尖，小心翼翼又依依不舍地纠缠，在味蕾炸开甜腻得很过分的味道。手指焦急地落荒而逃，遗下撤退的一瞬黏腻而暧昧的轻响。

若不是夜色的掩护，肯定能看见彼此红透的耳根。

“你走吧。我知道你有约……”

踏入零点，背道而驰。

原本所有的关系都没被打乱；原本所有的事情都能一成不变；原本所有的感情都恰到好处；但是，事已至此，想拥有更多，想得到全部，会不会太不知足了？

3月14日（White Day）

玛利亚以上帝之名发誓，这是她这个月第n次在同一个地方看见千岁。

她相信命运和缘分，除此之外无法解释为什么自己会对这个一夜情的糟糕男人抱有好感，以及，好奇。

女人小小的好奇心可以杀死n只猫。

一切都是好奇心的错，她这么认为。开始追随千岁的行踪，不是藏头露尾的STK，而是大大方方地跟在十步之遥，反正千岁没能发现任何异常。

她以为，千岁多次徘徊是为了选购白色情人节的回礼。可是，这家店明明就是男式洋装的定制店。

那么，“新欢”是这里的女售货员？从千岁用惯常的态度与售货员的调笑情况来看——是的，调笑，连调情都算不上——应该不是。

疑惑之际，只见千岁想都没想就买下了一顶礼帽——跟橱窗里面展示的一模一样，价格高得能吓死人的，男式礼帽。

她没见过坚决的千岁，更没见过那种带着期待的明媚笑容。所见过的只是轻浮意味的嬉皮笑脸，或许，其中连感情都没有。

心中不免有点失落。

徐徐转过街角，发现另一个看着眼熟的身影——在那天像护仔的母鸡一般护着千岁的男人。

玛利亚当然知道这个比喻使用得很不恰当，但当天那个人张开双手奋不顾身想要拦住自己，难道不像吗？

嗯？被发现了吗？那么刻意的移动，挡在自己与千岁的中间。也许，只有千岁这种迟钝的笨蛋才会丝毫察觉不到危险，继续开开心心地将礼物给对方戴上吧。

白色情人节的确是个好日子，好想找个只在乎自己的人谈一场恋爱。玛利亚一边后退一边思量。不过，那种迟钝的笨蛋还是免了。

4月14日（Black Day）

樱花怒放，很快就会凋落，转瞬即逝的美千古以来都被高歌传颂。人生在时间的洪流当中也是短暂易逝，可有多少人的一生能被人称道？

有人说，想知道一个人是个怎样的，看看他的葬礼上是哭的人多还是笑的人多就知道了。

出羽望着出席自己父亲葬礼的宾客都在悄悄抹眼泪，为他们尊敬的老师送别。一片乌压压的景象，无比压抑。恍惚间，灵魂好像生生被撕扯一分为二，一半在支撑着身体机械般应付着宾客；另一半在半空俯视，默默叹息……

千岁默默站在出羽的背后，用力握着他的手。像以前一样。

小千岁总会在鼻青脸肿的时候去出羽家躲着。如无意外又总会被发现，这时小出羽就会跟他拉着手跟父亲道歉。小男子汉觉得说对不起好丢脸，又不敢回家，可是每次败于出羽家祖传的温和讲理之中。啊，对了，放假的时候老师总带上自己和小出羽去钓鱼。

好父亲就应该是这个样。小千岁曾经很羡慕小出羽。

几年前，将出羽拐带去了东京，所谓的“寻找理想”。老师非但没有生气阻止，还鼓励安静的儿子应该出去闯一闯。现在，要是老师知道了自己对出羽的情愫，会不会晚上来找？

不知不觉宾客散尽，千岁依然紧紧握着出羽的手，不肯松开。

“人都走了，想哭的话就哭出来。待会我们去喝一杯。”

“不想哭，母亲还需要我支撑。”

“这种时候逞什么强。伯母也不是那种软弱的女人！痛就直说，别找借口！”

“……难得一次由你来教训我。”

“这句话是以前老师跟我说过的。而且，你垮了，以后谁来教训我。”千岁随手将叼着的烟放到灵堂照片前面，深吸一口气，很认真地鞠了一个躬，“我知道您戒烟很久了，姑且算最后的一点心意吧。老师，请您不用担心将臣。虽然我都知道自己不如将臣那样可靠，但请您放心，我会代替您成为将臣的支柱，一辈子支撑着他！”

无言以对，出羽回握着千岁的手作为回应。不知怎的，眼睛有点酸涩感……

5月14日(Yellow and Rose Day)

草薙出云很生气，后果很严重。这是吠舞罗的通用常识。

围在门口的赤组小弟们一脸不明所以地盯着令二当家生气的根源，想问又不敢开口。

一束玫瑰花有啥好气的呀。

准确地说，是一束摆放在吧台的黄色玫瑰花。花语，拒绝、分手。难道——

“花瓣上有炭疽粉末，大家不要碰哦。”十束一副事不关己的模样抱着安娜躲得远远的，很轻松地解释。

“搞什么！上回是毒品，这回是炭疽！谁招惹的麻烦自己收拾去，别妨碍这里开店！”草薙很气愤没能保护小吧台，却没有任何行动去处理花束。

数到因感情纠葛而被报复的，大家不约而同瞧向千岁。连出羽都用疑惑的眼神询问他是怎么回事。

“我冤枉啊！”千岁发现连自家将臣都不相信自己，忍不住哀嚎起来。大家纷纷报以不相信的鄙视眼神。

千岁扯着出羽的袖子，一把眼泪一把鼻涕可怜兮兮地蹭，“将臣，难道连你都不相信我？”

“脏死了！你以为自己是八点档男主角啊。”出羽似乎已经习惯了千岁直呼其名，完全不以为意。

“可是，玛利亚之后我都不敢去随便招惹来历不明的女人了！将臣你知道的！”

“不知道，我又不是24小时监视你。天晓得你晚上跑去哪里。”

大家都有点诧异，这两人之间的氛围怎么……怪怪的，真的挺像痴男怨女拉拉扯扯的狗血电视剧。

“只是去夜店兼职而已！不然你以为你头上贵得想死的帽子哪来的！”千岁快要抓狂了，出现口不择言的症状。

“笨蛋。”出羽还是很冷静，托了一下眼镜，随手从千岁的口袋摸了一支烟，扬手扔向花束，烧了！

“Noooooo！你们这群混蛋！”草薙一个箭步飞身冲去抢救吧台，把花束扫地出门。

所有人都看傻眼了！刚才不是说有炭疽粉的么！

我家的将臣帅到爆！千岁用近乎崇拜的目光仰望着出羽，却得到一双白眼。

“拜托！动动你的脑子。要真是炭疽的话，我们早感染了。哪能在这里待这么久，说这么多话。而最早发现花束的草薙哥和十束哥现在应该在医院ICU隔离观察了。”

“呀，原来一早就被看穿了。”十束笑眯眯地牵着安娜走进酒吧，对着千岁摆摆手，“千岁君，我和草薙哥跟你开个玩笑，别介意。生日快乐哦！”

“十束哥……我的生日是下个月……”

还有人去理一下抱着差点就烧毁的吧台，心痛得快哭出来的草薙么？

6月14日(Kiss Day)

“如何让对方喜欢你？第一，长得帅！第二，有幽默感。第三，有出色的搭讪技巧……”

——以上文字出自未成书大概也永远不能出版的《千岁洋恋爱秘籍》。

未成书是因为作者把手稿都摔了；至于不能出版的原因，是因为作者发现自己写的东西对于目前状况丁点帮助都没有！

皮相、幽默感、甜言蜜语什么的在那个人面前全部都可以化为乌有。谁叫那个人偏偏是比自己更熟悉自己的青梅竹马，任何秘籍都不管用。

烦恼完全超越了对生日的期待。以至于明知道今天是自己的生日都兴奋不起来,直到出羽回家前只是在屋子里转悠，忐忑不安等待着。究竟在紧张什么？大概连千岁自己并不清楚。

“许个愿吧。”

“我可以许三个愿望吗？”不知足就不知足吧，只此一回，会被原谅的吧。

“……算了……今天生日的最大。”

“第一个愿望，希望将臣不要再当我是青梅竹马的好朋友。”

“这是什么意思？叫我快点甩了你这个大麻烦?哦，明白了。”很欠抽的捧读语气。

“不是，别打岔！第二个愿望，希望以后每一个生日将臣都要陪我过。只准陪我，只准唠叨我，只准由我来支撑他的世界。嗯，作为交换，我的世界也全部交给他——”

“不要，这样好麻烦！”出羽实在忍不住笑出声来，打断了千岁的许愿，“而且你说的话前后矛盾……”

“喂，老天爷会听见的，实现了你的愿望就真的是麻烦了！”千岁急忙捂住出羽的嘴，带着委屈继续喃喃，“刚才你说的，生日的最大，所以，你只需要说好就行了。”

出羽掰开千岁的手指，继续取笑：“我只是听说过把愿望说出来就不灵验了……”

“那好，第三个愿望我就不说了。”

抿了抿嘴唇，像是下了很大的决心，千岁慢慢向出羽凑近，战翻诸如帽子、眼镜之类的障碍，如同一个朝圣者似的战战兢兢从额头、鼻梁、眼睑、脸颊，直至长久以来都在诱惑着自己的唇瓣，一点一点，留下温热的印记。期待着自己虔诚而炽热的感情能传达给对方。

出羽刚开始似乎想有什么动作，却没有进一步反抗，静静的直到千岁退开，“这就是你的第三个愿望？”

“不是。”千岁很老实地承认，只是对方是将臣，不由自主的就比情窦初开更青涩，“不过，我相信这个愿望很快就会实现的！话说我的生日礼物呢？”

“太贪心了吧，刚才不是给你了么。”

“蛋糕不算行不行……”

话音未落，出羽理所当然地送上带着缠绵意味的甜腻深吻。  
===END===


End file.
